


Payton's Birthday Present

by infernalstars



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernalstars/pseuds/infernalstars
Summary: a short one shot for Payton and Gwaine for her birthday.





	Payton's Birthday Present

Payton never did anything super special for her birthday. Perhaps that was because she didn't have Gwaine in her life before. Or because she wasn't in a castle surrounded by loving people. It didn't matter because this year was going to be perfect. 

She let her hair be braided as she glanced out into the courtyard where the knights, including Gwaine, were training. A smile fell upon the brunettes lips as she spotted him sparring with Sir Leon. She was the luckiest woman alive, she was sure of that. She wouldn't have her life any other way. Gwaine made her feel special. 

Like that one time she was sick. He brought her favorite flowers and some soup. He stayed and read her favorite book to help her feel better. He ran his hands through her hair that night until she'd fallen asleep, feeling safe and at peace. 

Or that one time he tried to teach her to use a sword. Payton wasn't too strong so she had trouble lifting the heavy sword. Gwaine had stifled his laughter as she pouted. He came around behind her and helped her lift the sword, showing her how to swing. 

In full honestly, she could've lifted the sword on her own, she just wanted Gwaine to wrap his arms around her and help her. 

Once the maid had finished her hair and she popped a final berry into her mouth she sought out Gwen. She wanted to spend the morning with the queen, her friend. When she arrived Gwen claimed she was busy helping Arthur catch up on paper work. 

“Don't you know what today is?” Payton frowned, fidgeting with her skirts. Between the corset and the disappointment she was starting to suffocate. 

Gwen set her quill down folding her hands over the papers. The queen paused as if thinking very hard. “Did Arthur plan something for us today? I don't remember. Merlin would have told me surely…” she trailed off trying to figure it out.

Payton slipped out of her chambers unnoticed. She lowered her eyes to the floor as she made her way out to the village, to all the different vendors. She treated herself a little more than normal since it was her special day. She bought a very pretty necklace she planned to wear to dinner tonight. Her and Gwaine’s special dinner that she'd planned for weeks now. 

She'd made arrangements with Arthur to have the throne room to themselves and even have Merlin wait on them. Everything was set. At least she thought it was. 

Payton arrived, back at the castle as Gwaine was finishing with training. She made her way over, and though he was covered in sweat from his workout, she kissed his cheek and hugged him. Payton showed off the necklace and Gwaine frowned, wondering why she'd bought such an expensive piece of jewelry. 

“Well,” she started, “I was thinking about tonight. You do know what today is?” 

“New recruit day,” he said, looking over at the newly minted Camelot knights. 

Payton forced a smile to her lips. “Of course.” She kissed him once before leaving for the library. The books were her friend. The books would know that today was her birthday even when the rest of the world did not. 

She took a book back to her and Gwaine’s shared chambers, which he only showed in to bathe. The rest of the day he was gone, leaving Payton to finish her book. It wasn't until later that evening when Merlin arrived, happy as could be. 

He handed her a small box with pretty earrings inside. She thanked him for remembering, hugging her friend. 

Then Merlin started acting strange. The servant boy made her change into that pretty dress and necklace. The whole time she insisted that Gwaine had no idea, that it was pointless. Merlin just grinned and told her to change anyways. 

Merlin led her to the throne room, babbling as he usually does. He paused before the throne room, turning to his friend. “You look amazing and I'm sure Gwaine will agree.” He pushed open the doors.

Payton frowned, starting to scold her friend, when she saw all of her friends in the throne room. A single table filled with her favorite foods displayed on it. Each of her friends held a gift in their hands, Gwaine standing in front of them all. 

“Happy birthday, Payton,” he said, fidgeting with the bow on the box. 

He held it out to her. Slowly she took a few steps forward, in a daze. In that daze, she whispered, “I thought you all forgot.” She let out a breathy laugh, swiping under her eyes before grabbing the box. 

Inside was a beautiful dress that probably cost more than Gwaine made in his lifetime. A hyperbole perhaps, but it was still beautiful. It was a salmon color that would compliment Payton’s skin tone nicely. It was a little pink, which she especially liked. The dress cut off right at the shoulders and had a high neckline. The shoulders and chest were covered in glitter, making it sparkle in the light as she held it. Just under the chest it came together, falling into beautiful layers that would fall down to the ground even if Payton wore heels. 

“This is so beautiful. Thank you,” she said holding it carefully as she hugged Gwaine tightly. His arms wrapped around her, returning the embrace. 

“We are going to leave these gifts in your chambers, we just wanted to wish you a happy birthday,” Gwen smiled, passing her friend on the way to the door. “Merlin will wait on you tonight. Enjoy yourself, Payton.” 

A chorus of happy birthdays from the knights, whom she befriended through her lover, and Arthur sounded as they retreated. Merlin helped to lay the dress back into the box. 

Gwaine pulled out a chair for her, before taking his own seat. Merlin served each of the courses, mostly staying out of their conversations. The night was fantastic, a smile never leaving Payton’s face and because of that a smile never left Gwaine's. 

Together they retreated to their chambers and changed for sleep. Payton wore a silk nightgown, her favorite one, and settled into bed next to him. She curled into Gwaine's side, bringing her head to rest on his chest. 

“I think I'm the luckiest man alive,” he mused, one arm tucked around her shoulder the other behind his head. 

“How so?” 

“Because I have you. And I think that's all I need. I don't need to be a knight. I don't need all my friends. I just need you.” He let out a shaky breath. “You are my whole world.” 

Payton’s vision blurred and she looked out the window next to the bed. “I love you,” she whispered, burying her face into his chest. 

She felt a kiss to her forehead as she was drifting to sleep. “I love you too,” whispered Gwaine. She fell asleep, knowing she was loved. The idea made her happy and she let sleep tug her into unconsciousness and dreams. 

-the end-


End file.
